Going Home
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow was gone for two years but now she has to go home
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going home

Author: weirdo1984

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow was gone for two years but now she has to go home

Warnings/Spoilers: none

Chapter 1

Willow had been running for two years. She left SunnyDale and never looked back. She never talked to any of her friends they didn't even know where she was. Something had happened and she couldn't stay there. She felt like she had betrayed her best friend.

When Buffy was killed three years ago to stop Glory, Willow had gone to L.A to tell Angel and to ask him for his help. She wanted to speak to the Oracles. Willow asked the Oracles to bring back the slayer and they asked her if she would take the slayers place the next time she died. Willow agreed, she thought she agreed to die in Buffy's place, but she was wrong.

After Buffy was killed by a group of vampires six months after the Oracles brought her back Willow realized what they had meant by taking her place. Willow was now the slayer. Willow couldn't tell her friends that she was the new slayer. So she ran she didn't even leave a note explaining why she had to leave. She never said good bye to the love of her life.

Willow had been moving from town to town fighting evil, but now she had to return to Sunny Dale. There was something big coming and she had to stop it. She had to confront her past. Willow had heard Giles had moved back to England.

The redhead stood outside the Magic Box watching Angel, Spike and Xander all there. She watched Angel and a tear slid down her cheek. She had left him she wished she hadn't but she couldn't stay there. She took a deep breathe before entering the shop.

"Hi can I help you?" Xander asked turning around. His mouth dropped open, "Willow?"

Both vampires looked up when they heard the name.

"Hello Xander." Willow nodded.

"Willow?" Angel whispered. He had looked everywhere for her after she had disappeared, but he never did.

Willow looked at Angel and fought all the emotions she was feeling.

"There is trouble coming. I'll help then I will leave." Willow stated. She didn't really think any of them would want her there any longer then needed.

"Red, where have you been?" Spike asked walking over to Xander.

"Different places." Willow answered, "Look there is trouble and you guys can't deal with it on your own."

"How do you know?" Angel asked. He couldn't believe she was really there.

"Because it is my fault," Willow stated.

"Willow I think we should sit down and talk." Xander suggested.

Willow nodded and sat.

"Alright Red what do you know." Spike asked. He was not happy with the redhead. She had left them when they needed each other the most.

"His name is Caleb he is a very powerful wizard. I have been trying to kill him for the last couple of years. He is really dangerous." Willow explained.

"How do you know he will come here?" Angel questioned watching the witch.

"Because he wants to kill all of you," Willow replied softly. "I had to come back to finish this. This is my punishment and I won't let him kill anyone else."

"What do you mean one of your punishments?" Xander asked confused.

"And who has he killed?" Angel added.

"He killed a friend of mine about a year ago. Her name was Kristy, she was a witch and she was trying to help me stop him. He got to her before I could and he killed her." Willow answered ignoring Xander's question.

"Why did he kill her?" Spike asked.

"I wouldn't join him. He thinks if he kills everyone I care about I will. That is why he is coming here. He wouldn't have known about you guys but during on of our fights he got into my head and found out about all of you. He knows you all mean a lot to me." Willow clarified.

"Mean a lot to you? Bloody unlikely you left us not even having the nerve to leave us a letter." Spike growled. Willow had disappeared three days after Buffy had died.

"I had to." Willow whispered.

"No you didn't." Xander said sadly and Spike wrapped his arm around him.

"I did you don't know what had happened. I couldn't stay here." Willow replied.

"Why?" Angel asked. It had hurt him so much that she had left.

Willow was quiet for a few minutes then stood turning her back to them. "Angel do you remember when, I went and told you about Buffy's death?" Willow asked

"Yes." Angel answered not sure why she had brought it up.

"You took me to see the Oracles, and I asked them to bring her back. They asked me if I would take her place the next time she died. I agreed thinking they meant taking her place in death, but after Buffy died I realize what they had meant. They meant take her place as the slayer. I couldn't tell you." Willow stated and turned back to face them, "It was supposed to be me that died not her."

"Willow, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Xander said.

"No you all would have been mad, mad that I took her place." Willow replied.

"No Red we wouldn't have." Spike declared.

"Spike you were in love with her, and you're telling me you wouldn't have been angry? Because I sure the hell am. I didn't want any of this. I wanted a normal life. I would rather die then have to do this, but that isn't even an option now." Willow stated tears running down her face.

"What do you mean it isn't an option?" Angel asked puzzled.

"The Oracles wanted a slayer for all of time, so more girls would have a chance at a normal life. So they decided to make it so I can not die." Willow said.

"How do you know this?" Spike enquired.

"I have died ten times." Willow declared.

"What?" Xander asked shocked.

"From fights, but I always come back, so now I live forever watching everyone I love die." Willow said looking at Angel. It was true he couldn't die of old age but it didn't mean one day he wouldn't be staked.

"Willow we would have helped you. You are my best friend, and I would do anything for you. You brought Buffy back sacrificing your own life." Xander said.

"And what good did it do me?" Willow asked, "I didn't want to leave. I had to now Caleb has come to take you all away, and I won't let that happen. This is my problem it shouldn't be yours."

"Oh but it is their problem." a male voice said behind them. Willow whipped around to find Caleb.

"Who are you?" Angel demanded.

"The one who is going to kill you," Caleb smiled.

"Get out!" Willow yelled, "I won't let you hurt them."

"You know how you can make this stop." Caleb stated looking at the redhead.

"I won't." Willow said.

"Fine." Caleb smiled and looked at Xander, "Oh he is the best friend."

"Don't." Willow said stepping in front of Xander.

"You know this will all stop if you agree to be my sorceress." Caleb replied.

"No!" Angel yelled making Caleb turn to him.

"Oh I know about you this will be fun." Caleb smiled as he threw his hands up and shot Angel across the room.

"Stop!" Willow shouted as she threw her hands up magic coming out of them. Caleb reflected the magic into Spike and sent the vampire to the ground.

"You know you can't win this." Caleb stated before disappearing.

Xander kneeled beside Spike, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok, you?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Xander nodded and ran his hand down Spike's cheek.

Willow walked over to Angel, "Angel, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Angel said getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Willow replied.

"It's not your fault Wills." Xander said walking over with Spike.

"Yes it is. He found me because of the magic I was using. He won't stop until you are all dead." Willow explained, "We need to get Giles here. He is in as much danger as you all are."

"I'll call him." Xander said walking to the phone.

"Tell him I will come and get him, it will be safer that way." Willow instructed.

"Get him how?" Spike asked.

"Magic," Willow answered.

Xander got off the phone with the ex-watcher after letting him know what was going on, "Alright he is waiting for you. How are you going to get there?"

"Transportation spell." Willow responded then said a few words and disappeared.

Angel sat down heavily on a chair he couldn't believe the redhead was back.

"Angel, are you ok?" Xander asked sitting at the table. He knew how hard it had been on the souled vampire when the witch left.

"I don't know." Angel replied truthfully.

Willow and Giles appeared in front of the group a minute later.

"Well that was quite interesting." Giles stated.

"Are you dizzy? I think you should sit down the first time can be tough." Willow said concerned.

"Yes I think I will." Giles replied and sat beside Angel.

"Giles it's good to see you." Angel greeted.

"You too," Giles nodded.

"Giles you can stay with Spike and me." Xander offered.

"Thank you." Giles replied.

"Red do you know anything else about this Caleb?" Spike questioned wanting to get as much information as he could if his Xander was in trouble.

"Not much." Willow said, "But I promise I won't let him hurt any of you. I should go and patrol. I will see you tomorrow." With that she turned and left the shop.

"Willow!" Angel called making Willow turn around, "I'll go with you."

"Angel you don't have to." Willow replied.

"I know I want to." Angel said.

Willow nodded and they started to walk, "I'm sorry I left." Willow whispered.

"I looked for you. I looked for a year, when I couldn't find you I thought you were dead." Angel replied.

"I just didn't want to hurt any of you. It felt like I betrayed Buffy." Willow looked at him.

"You didn't betray anyone. I am sure Buffy understands why you did what you did. I just wish you had told me I wanted to help." Angel said.

Willow stopped walking and turned to him, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I knew I would just hurt you. You and Buffy never worked out because of the whole Slayer/vampire relationship. I didn't want to put you though that again." Willow replied sadly.

"Willow, Buffy and I didn't work out because she couldn't get past the fact that I am a vampire. You could, you loved me despite that. I always thought you left because you realized you deserved better then me." Angel declared.

"All I ever wanted was you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I just didn't want to hurt any of you, so I thought running was the best thing to do. We had been through so much and I didn't want to cause any more pain." Willow said.

"We always get through things because we have each other." Angel replied running his hand down her cheek. A tear ran down her face.

"I've missed you so much. There were so many times that I wanted to call you just to hear you're voice." Willow said.

"I wish you had." Angel replied.

"It wouldn't have been fair to you." Willow said shaking her head.

"What wasn't fair was not being able to talk to you or hold you." Angel replied.

Willow put her head down. She never wanted to hurt him. Angel cupped her chin and made her look at him, "Will you stay here after this is over?"

"I don't know if I can. I can't expect everyone to want me here. Not after everything I have done." Tears burned her eyes.

"I want you here." Angel replied softly, "I need you here."

"I need you too." Willow said quietly as she caressed his cheek. Angel closed his eyes loving her touch.

"I've missed you so much." Angel said opening his eyes. Willow rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry I left." Willow murmured.

"Just don't do it again please?" Angel begged.

"I won't." She promised. She never wanted to leave him again, "We need to patrol."

"Alright," Angel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the first cemetery there were a group of ten vampires. Angel and Willow started to fight them. Willow was fighting a strong one she had lost her stake and the vampire grabbed it knocking her to the ground before staking her.

"Willow!" Angel yelled. He finished staking his last vampire when he saw the vampire stake Willow. He ran quickly to the vampire staking him in seconds. Angel checked for a pulse but there was none. He didn't know what to do to she said she couldn't die but what if this time she didn't come back. He picked her up and ran back to the magic box. She had blood all over her. Angel ran into the shop.

"Willow?" Xander asked jumping off of Spike's lap.

"A vamp staked her." Angel said tears in his eyes.

"Lay her down." Giles ordered as he cleared the table off. Angel laid her down carefully, and Xander cleaned the blood off. He was usually the one to patch up the vampires after a bad fight.

A few minutes later Willow shot up gasping for breath. All four men jumped back startled. Willow looked around panicked then she saw Angel.

"Willow?" Giles asked concerned.

"It's ok." Willow gasped for oxygen.

"Red, drink some water." Spike instructed handing her a cup.

"Thank you." Willow accepted the cup the looked at Angel, "Are you ok?"

"Better then you," Angel replied.

"I'm fine, see no mark." Willow replied showing them where she was staked.

"Wills are you sure you're alright?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Yeah it is kinda weird waking up to people though." Willow replied.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Every time I have died I had been alone so when I came back I was by myself." Willow explained. She had, had only one friend after she left Sunny Dale, but after Kristy was killed she kept her distance from everyone not wanting to get close to anyone.

Angel walked over to the redhead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we could all use some sleep." Giles suggested.

"Willow you can stay at my place." Angel offered.

"I don't want to impose. I can stay at a hotel." Willow replied. She couldn't believe Angel still wanted to be around her.

"I want you too." Angel insisted.

"Thank you." Willow smiled.

"Wills do you think we could get together?" Xander asked he had so much he wanted to tell her.

"Are you sure you want to?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Xander smiled.

"I would like that." Willow smiled back.

"Come on luv lets go home." Spike said wrapping his arm around the boy.

Willow wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two. *Are they together? I'll ask him tomorrow.*

"Yeah come on Giles. I'll call you tomorrow." Xander said looking at Willow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Willow replied as the left the shop.

Spike and Xander were lying in bed.

"You alright pet?" Spike asked.

"I didn't think she would ever come back. I can't believe she is the slayer. That she was willing to take Buffy's place in death, and now she can never die. I can't imagine what she has been though. I understand why she left; I just wish she had told us. We have been best friends since we were five. She was always there for me, but the one time she needed someone she felt like she couldn't come to me. To tell you the truth I don't know how I would have reacted to her taking Buffy's place. Does that make me a bad person?" Xander asked looking up at the blonde.

"No it doesn't. Buffy was a good person, and Red realized that what had happened would have hurt us. She didn't want to cause us anymore pain. Even if that meant her dealing with it on her own. She always thought of us before herself." Spike answered.

"Do you think she will have a problem with us?" Xander asked looking into Spike's eyes.

"I don't think so. Red has always just wanted you to be happy." Spike replied.

"And I am." Xander smiled.

"So am I." Spike said and kissed him gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow was sitting on Angel's couch.

"Here is some tea." Angel said handing her a cup.

"Thank you." Willow smiled as Angel sat beside her.

"How have you been?" Angel asked.

"Ok." Willow shrugged, "Been moving from town to town helping to stop evil. You?"

"Alright you know living on the Hell Mouth can be busy." Angel answered.

"Thank you for staying here watching over Xander." Willow replied.

"I knew that is what you would have wanted me to do." Angel said, "So have you been seeing anyone?"

"No." Willow shook her head, "I stayed to myself after Kristy died. I didn't want to get close to anyone. I didn't want anyone else to die because of me, and I never wanted anyone but you."

"Do you think we could maybe give it another try?" Angel asked quietly. He wanted to be with her so bad.

"Angel, how can you still want to be with me? After everything I have done." Willow asked.

"Because I love you, you did what you thought you had to. You didn't want to hurt us anymore then were already were. I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I want to be there now." Angel answered truthfully.

Willow looked up at him, "I want to be with you too." She leaned over and kissed him. Angel pulled her onto his lap deepening the kiss. He never wanted to let her go. They finally broke apart so she could breathe and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you now and forever." Angel stated.

"I love you too forever." Willow replied and snuggled against him.

"We should get some sleep. Xander will probably be phoning early. He has probably already asked Spike to watch the shop." Angel suggested.

"Yeah it has been a long day." Willow said getting off is lap.

"I'll show you to your room." Angel offered standing.

Xander phoned just after nine o'clock. He had been up for a couple hours before but Spike wouldn't let him out of bed. Spike loved the warmth Xander gave him. Xander and Willow were meeting for coffee.

Willow was sitting at a table waiting for Xander. She was nervous about seeing him.

Xander walked up to the table. "Willow." He smiled.

Willow stood and gave him a big hug. They both sat down, "I'm glad that you're back."

"So am I." Willow smiled, "Xander I am sorry I left."

"It's ok Willow I understand. I just wish I could have helped you." Xander said.

"It wasn't your fault it was mine. I ran because I was scared, scared you would all turn away from me. That you would think I betrayed Buffy."

"You could never betray any of us. You just didn't want to hurt us. Willow you have always looked out for me ever since we were kids." Xander replied.

"Xander, do you want me to stay here, after I kill Caleb?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yes I want my best friend back." Xander smiled tears in his eyes.

"I want my best friend back too." Willow said brushing a tear from his cheek, "now tell me what's going on with you and Spike."

"We're together." Xander said looking at the table.

"Are you happy?" Willow asked.

"Yes more then I have ever been." Xander replied looking up at her.

"I don't think you could have picked a better person to be with. Just make sure he takes care of you." Willow said making Xander smile.

"We should head over to the shop. I can't leave Spike in charge to long or he gets all growly with the costumers." Xander said standing.

"No Spike?" Willow joked.

"Yeah who would have guessed." Xander laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked into the Magic box twenty minutes later. Giles and Angel were there.

"Hey." Xander said walking over to Spike kissing him.

"Hello." Giles greeted.

Willow sat beside Angel.

"How was coffee?" Angel asked.

Willow looked over at Xander who wouldn't give Spike his smokes back, "it was good." she smiled, and leaned over and kissed him,

"Well I think we should get started." Giles recommended.

"I don't really know what else to tell you." Willow replied.

"Wills do you know how he found out?" Xander asked taking his place on Spike's lap.

"The magic I had done while I was here. He was drawn to it. It had taken him some time to find me though." Willow answered.

"What magic are you talking about?" Giles asked.

"From when I re-cursed Angel and brought him back from hell. Then before Buffy died again I did the spell to anchor his soul." Willow said, "I found out only a true sorceress could have done those spells. Caleb wants me to be with him. He says with both of us we could rule the world."

"He doesn't just want you to team up with him does he?" Angel asked.

"No he wants us to be together. That is why he wants to kill you. He thinks if I lose everyone I love I will turn to him and we can be together forever." Willow replied.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Angel promised.

"I thought that was my line." Willow said looking at him and they all smiled at her, "I have to kill him before he does anything to hurt you."

"Do you really think you can? You haven't been able to in the last two years. I think this is what you really want." Caleb said standing on the other side of the room.

Willow stood and walked in front of her friends, "I'll kill you."

"Would you kill me before I could… I don't know do this." Caleb lifted his hand and Xander started to choke. He had his hands on his throat like someone hand their hands around it.

Spike vamped out and ran at Caleb.

"Spike don't!" Willow screamed. She threw her hands up knocking Spike out of the way of the magic from Caleb herself getting hit with the magic instead. She flew across the room hitting the wall.

"Willow!" Angel yelled, but Willow was already back on her feet seeing Xander face turning blue.

"You know this is how I killed your friend." Caleb smiled.

Willow's eyes turned black, and she shot hands out shooting magic at Caleb causing him to let his hold on Xander go. Spike ran to Xander lying on the floor. Willow continued to use magic on Caleb making him weak, but Willow wouldn't stop until he was dead. He almost killed Xander. She said a quick curse and the wizard started on fire screaming in pain, and seconds later he was gone. Willow dropped to her knees. She had never used so much magic before. Angel ran to her side.

"Willow?" Angel asked concerned.

"Xander is he alright?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Red he is ok." Spike answered holding Xander.

"Willow you should sit down." Giles said and helped Willow to a chair.

"Willow, are you alright?" Angel asked again.

"Yeah, he's gone." Willow answered.

Spike helped Xander off the floor but would not let go of him.

Willow stood and walked over to her best friend, and wrapped her arm around him. Xander wrapped his free arm around her returning the hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Wills.

Willow laughed, "Anytime Xan." She pulled away from him and walked over to Angel and kissed him. Angel held her tight. He knew everything was going to be alright as long as he had Willow.

The End


End file.
